Kiss of rose princess
by Usagi-a-chan
Summary: Hinata no es una chica que esta interesada en las joyas, bueno, no desde que su padre le regalo esa extraña gargantilla.Cada vez que trata de sacarla suceden cosas malas.Un día en la escuela su gargantilla cae y 4 atractivos chicos aparecen frente a ella queriendo cumplir todas sus ordenes. "Seguiremos todas sus ordenes,Milady"


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece...lo mio es mio y lo de ellos es de ellos.**

* * *

**_Kiss of rose princess_**

* * *

_**"Entre rosas y castigos, ahí yace su destino"**_

* * *

**I Castigo:** El nombre de la rosa:

7:55 de la mañana, las clases están a punto de empezar. La mayoría de los estudiantes están en las salas de clases esperando a que llegue su profesor. Todas las clases menos la clase D de primer año, la mayoría de los alumnos de ese curso están amontonados en la ventana viendo a su compañera, Hyuga Hinata, huir como todas las mañanas de la profesora del comité disciplinario.

Una chica de largo cabello negro-azulado corre de una mujer de cabellos azabaches y cortos, la chica corre muy rápido y no piensa dejarse atrapar.

-Este es el día en que te quitare esa gargantilla, Hyuga Hinata- la mujer corre tras ella dispuesta a quitarle la gargantilla.

La joven continua corriendo mientras piensa "no pienso parar, menos si tiene esa cosa", refiriéndose al abanico que tiene la Sensei en su mano- ¡Pe-pero Sensei, sabe que no lo puedo sacar!

-No te preocupes, yo lo quitare aunque sea a la fuerza- como respuesta Hinata continua escapando mientras sus amigas le dan ánimos desde la ventana de la sala de clases.

-Así se hace Hina-chan- grita una chica de cabellos largos y rubios.

-Está comiendo tu polvo Hina-chan- grita otra chica de cabellos castaños atados en dos chonguitos, igual de animada que la rubia-¡apúrate Hina-chan, la clase está a punto de empezar!

La chica logra dejar atrás a la profesora y sube corriendo las escaleras llegando a su clase, desliza la puerta y sus amigas ya la están esperando.

**Pov Hinata**

Al entrar en la clase suspiro aliviada, he logrado escapar del comité disciplinario una vez más. Mis amigas se acercan.

-Lo has hecho una vez más, Hina-chan- me dice con una sonrisa una chica de cabellos castaños atados en dos chonguitos y de ojos marrones, ella es mi amiga Tenten.

-Nadie mejor que Hinata-chan para mostrarnos una buena carrera para comenzar el día- dice una chica rubia y de ojos azules, ella es mi otra amiga, Ino.

-Gracias- sonrió. Aunque no tendría que hacer todo esto si no fuera por esta tonta gargantilla.

Se desliza la puerta y alguien choca conmigo.

-Ten más cuidado- giro y le digo a ese alguien que acaba de chocar conmigo. Resulta que ese alguien es Naruto Namikaze, un chico rubio, de ojos azules y de piel morena.

-Tu eres la que está bloqueando el paso- contesta algo irritado mientras se dirige a su asiento.

Mis amigas se acercan a mí-Parece tenerte algo de rencor desde que le ganaste en el festival deportivo- me recuerda Tenten.

-¡Pero yo no quería!, ¡ellos me obligaron!

Flash back

Una chica de cabellos largos y de color negro-azulado, corre despavorida por los sonidos de los rayos. Sus compañeros atrás sostienen una radio que produce los sonidos.

-Vamos corre más rápido- gritan sus compañeros mientras ríen.

Al lado de la chica un chico rubio la mira sorprendido, este es rápidamente dejado atrás por la muchacha.

Al término de la carrera se anuncia: Hyuga Hinata de la clase C de primer año gana la competencia de los 100mt planos, sección masculina.

Fin flash back.

-Era la única forma de hacerte correr- dice con gracia Ino.

El profesor entra y nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos.

-Buenos días, comencemos con la clase de lenguas- Kakashi-sensei comienza a dar la lección. Yo me pierdo en mis pensamientos.

Si no fuera por esta gargantilla no tendría tantos problemas, no sería perseguida por cada comité disciplinario de la escuela que asista, tal vez mi vida sería un poco más pacífica. Viene a mi mente las palabras dichas por mi padre.

_"Escucha bien, Hinata. Esta gargantilla es un amuleto de protección, nunca debes desprenderte de ella"_

Suspiro.

Pero por más que intentara quitármela no podía. Intente cortarla, romperla y miles de cosas más y ninguna funciono. Y cada vez que lo intentaba cosas malas me ocurrían.

_"Si te la quitas recibirás un horrible castigo"_

¿Qué tipo de castigo será del que hablaba mi padre?

* * *

-¡Apúrate Hina-chan!- me grita Ino.

-Tomemos el atajo- dice Tenten mientras corremos.

-Si no llegamos rápido donde el panadero venderá todo- lloriquea Ino.

- Tomemos un atajo- sugiere Tenten. Doblamos a un pasillo a la derecha, bajamos unas escaleras y llegamos a otro pasillo. En un lugar hay muchas chicas amontonadas.

Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que aquí se encuentra las aulas de los de 3° año, eso quiere decir que…aquí está el presidente estudiantil!-Tenten el atajo nos trajo a donde los terceros.

Tenten asiente-Y mira por allá, ahí está el presidente del consejo, Hyuga Neji-Ino y Tenten lo miran embelesadas-

-El Presidente Hyuga está para comérselo- dice Ino. Me mira-¿Estas segura que no es tu familiar? Tienen el mismo apellido.

-Segura, muchas otras personas también tienen mi apellido y no somos familia- mira al presidente Hyuga y me sonrojo levemente. El me gusta, es amable y servicial…aunque sé que nunca se fijaría en mí. Suspiro.

-Lo malo es que nunca podremos acercarnos a él, siempre está rodeado de las de tercero- Ino suspira.

-¡Mira allá!- chilla Ino-¡es Asari Shiro-kun!

Mira en la dirección en la que Ino está mirando. Va pasando un chico bajito, de cabello blanco y ojos azules…podría pasar como una chica. Ino tiene razón, es muy lindo.

-Es tan lindo, casi parece una chica- dice Tenten con corazones en sus ojos.

Por el frente viene caminando alguien de un aura… ¿cómo explicarlo?...oscura. Lo miro mejor y me doy cuenta que es Uchiha Sasuke, hay muchos rumores sobre él. Uno de los tantos rumores que hay es que es jefe de una pandilla, otra es que es un friki total y una dice que si le chocas en el pasillo te maldice con la mirada…Que miedo, lo mejor será no acercarse.

Pasa a mi lado y mira de forma fría, su mirada da mucho miedo, tanto que un escalofrió recorre mi espalda.

- ¡Oh, no, vámonos!, ¡seguro que el panadero ya vendió todo!- chilla Ino desesperada mientras nos toma de la mano y sale corriendo, nos arrastra con ella.

* * *

Sé cómo se siente. Hay muchos rumores sobre mí como para preocuparme, después de todo…

-Las apariencias son importantes…-

-¡Déjate de holgazanear, Hinata!- me grita Naruto mientras me golpea con la escoba n la cabeza.

-¡Gah!

-Na-Naruto, no te me aparezcas de repente- le miro molesta- además llevas llamándome así un tiempo, ¿Quién te ha dado el permiso para llamarme "Hinata"?

Ese tipo de cosas se suponen que son especiales…y no es un privilegio que le daría a Naruto.

-¿A quién le importa un nombre? Solo es un nombre...Entonces te llamare rara.

-No me llames rara…-Miro el cielo. ¿Qué es eso? algo rojo… ¿un pétalo?

-¿Hinata?

Alzo mi brazo y trato de agarrar el pétalo, pero algo choca contra mí. Antes de tocar el suelo Naruto me agarra entre sus brazos, abra los ojos y me paro rápido.

-¿Cómo es que alguien como tu hace una maniobra tan buena?- mis mejillas se sienten calientes, seguro me he sonrojado. Mi corazón palpita rápido.

-¿"Alguien como yo"? qué diablos se suponía que…-

Miro el suelo. ¿Una carta? Me agacho y recojo la carta.

-Oye…Espera, tu collar no esta

-¿Eh?... ¿Cómo que mi gargantilla no está?- toco mi cuello, donde debería estar mi gargantilla, y efectivamente no está…estoy muerta-¿d-dónde está?- la busco desesperada-¡no puedo creerlo!-¿mi gargantilla, como se ha soltado?

-¡Esa es la cosa negra que choco contra mí!- esa cosa comienza a correr- ¡está escapando!

-Oye, Hinata, esa cosa en tu mano…

-¡No escapes!- de seguro él la tiene. Debo recuperar lo o algo malo pasara…

_"Un castigo caerá sobre ti"_

Ese gato-murciélago me trajo a la biblioteca de la escuela. Entre y comencé a buscarlo, vi un cola negra bajo una cortina, de seguro es el ladrón de gargantillas. Al tratar de tomarlo atravesé la cortina y comencé a caer.

Al tocar suelo lo primero que pienso es en mi gargantilla-¿Dónde se fue ese pequeño ladrón?

Un rugido hace que mire hacia un lado y me encuentro un enorme dragón negro.

¿Tal vez este sea mi castigo?

-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunta alguien mientras yo estoy aterrorizada-¿Tu eres Hyuga Hinata-chan de la clase D?

-¿K-Kakashi-sensei? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- miro sorprendida a Kakashi-sensei, él está ahí tirado y algo lastimado en el suelo.

-¿Puedes ver a ese dragón?

-¡Claro que puedo verlo! ¡Y según como usted se encuentra quiere decir que le ha dado una paliza!

-¡Espera!...esa carta- dice mirando mi mano.

-¿Eh?, supongo que la he sostenido todo este tiempo.

-Ya veo, tu eres…- me mira con tranquilidad y de seguro sonríe, aunque no puedo verlo por siempre lleva algo cubriendo su boca-¿Puedo pedirte…un beso si es posible?

Me sonrojo furiosamente, de seguro parezco un tomate, ¿pero cómo no hacerlo? Un profesor, bastante guapo, me ha pedido un beso. ¡Pero no es momento para preocuparse de algo así!-S-Sensei, no es hora de pedir algo como eso!

-A eso-

¿La carta?

_"Hinata, este es un amuleto de protección"_

"Eso" es algo valioso que siempre te mantendrá a salvo. Supongo que es un "amuleto de protección"

-Bien, no lo comprendo completamente pero lo haré-Mi prioridad es salvar al Sensei. ¡Aquí vamos!

Beso la carta y comienzan a salir muchos pétalos rojos.

Abierto…el camino a tu destino

Hay una persona… ¿saliendo de la carta?

-Como lo ordena nuestro antiguo contrato me presento a ti como tu caballero de la rosa.

Un caballero…

-Tsk. Haber hecho todo este camino significa solo una cosa-Naruto se arrodilla ante mí con su mano derecha sobre su corazón-Milady, espero sus ordenes

-¿N-Naruto?-Le miro incrédula y con mis mejillas rojas.

¿!-Hinata!?-También me mira incrédulo-¿!por qué de entre todas las personas tenías que se tú!?-Se rasca la cabeza molesto.

-¡E-Eso no importa! Quiero saber que pasa contigo, saliendo de una carta y haciéndote llamar "Caballero"

De repente la cosa esa nos lanza un rayo y tenemos que esquivarlo-Se me había olvidado que "eso" nos estaba atacando!

-¡Hey, estúpido Naruto! Ya que decidiste aparecerte de esa forma tan escandalosa haz algo con este lio!

-See, claro. No pienso obedecer tus órdenes…

El monstruo ese nos vuelve a lanzar un rayo-¡Oh cielos! ¡Como sea!¡ Kyaaaa!

-¡Solo apúrate y haz algo!- de la nada unas espinas se enrollan en mi dedo meñique y atan a Naruto del cuello.

Naruto sujeta las espinas-El acuerdo real ¿eh?- me mira-vamos a dejar las cosas claras, tú no te puedes reír ¿entiendes?

-¿Naruto?-

-¡Atiéndeme, rosa, oh mi rosario! Como hemos sido ordenados!- al decir estas palabras de la nada Naruto saca una espada. Me siento mareada, como si algo estuviera sacando mi energía-¡rosas otra vez!- Naruto lanza la espada en dirección al monstruo, la espada es guiada por pétalos de rosas rojas-¡despedazas!

Y en una nube de humo ese dragón se transforma en el ladrón de gargantillas

-Creo que debo pedirles disculpa. En mi apuro por comer mi bentou me descuide de este pequeño- el sensei nos mira apenado con esa cosa entre sus brazos-todo ha sido mi culpa, perdón.

-Ninufa odia el olor a los asquerosos adultos- la cosa esa ha hablado.

-El gato-murciélago acaba de hablar, ¿qué está pasando aquí?- miro confundida, nada de esto tiene sentido.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Si ustedes dos me acaban de mostrar la respuesta- Kakashi-sensei saca un libro de una estantería cercana.

_Todo se mueve según la voluntad de los rosarios_

-Déjenme presentarles a este pequeño. Su nombre es Ninufa, el guardia de las cartas. Desde la formación de los contratos él ha protegido esa carta que tienes en tu mano.

Miro a Naruto- Lo entiendo, pero…

-¿Tienes algo que decir?- me dice Naruto de forma tan "amable".

-¿PUEDES LLAMRTE "CABALLERO"? ¿ERES SOLO NARUTO O NO?...y un idiota- lo apunto aun sin creerme que él es un caballero, es completamente imposible, él es solo un gran idiota

-¿Ah sí? ¿Que hay sobre ti? ¿La cosa se estaba poniendo bastante caliente antes, no?- me mira con una sonrisita zorruna haciendo que me sonroje.

-¡No quiero este tipo de caballero! ¡No lo quiero, no lo quiero, no lo quiero!

-Mejor para mí, yo tampoco te quiero- el imbécil se cruza de brazos

-¿Entonces quieres a alguien más?- Ninufa escupe tres cartas más, caen al suelo y el sensei las recoge y me las pasa.

-Prueba besando cada caballero-

-¿B-Besar?- me sonrojo-s-solo beso las cartas, n-nada más, solo es papel-

-Si no nos crees bésalas- Ninufa empuja las cartas contra mi cara y hace que las bese. Pétalos comienzan a salir.

Blanco…

-He esperado ansioso su llegada, Milady- es Hyuga Neji

Negro…

-Hump, ella no me gusta- Uchiha Sasuke

-Ahora, señorita, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?- Me pregunta nada menos que el presidente estudiantil, ¡Hyuga Neji!

Azul…

-Seguiré sus órdenes, Milady- Asari Shiro

_Desde hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo…_

-Estas cartas han estado esperando por ti- me dice Kakashi-sensei amablemente.

_Por nuestro destino…_

_**-Doncella de la Ro****sa**_-

Hey, papa, ¿podría ser esto de lo que hablabas cuando decías que sería castigada?

_**~Continuara~**_

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Como deben haberlo notado esta es mi primer fic, el cual esta dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas Lucy-Panqueque, la cual me a molestado por meses para que suba algo. Lucy, te he cumplido.**_

_**Espero que el primer capitulo les haya gustado. De seguro hay algunas faltas ortográficas ojala las puedan dejar pasar, ya saben, soy una novata. Se aceptan de buena gana las criticas constructivas, asi podre mejorar en mi escritura.**_

_**Los veo en el próximo capitulo.**_

**_Cuídense_**_** y **_**_adiós._**

**_~Usa-chan~_**


End file.
